The Couch
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: They found the TV, now all they need is a couch! The story of a water bender, a fire bender, an air bender, 2 earth benders and how they learn about teamwork...yeah right. “What? And you think we should have a couch made of FIRE!” Crackapalooza!


_Title: The Couch  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Humor  
Character(s): AVATAR ALLIANCE!~ [And SpongeBob!]  
Summary: They found the TV, now all they need is a couch! The story of a water bender, a fire bender, an air bender, 2 earth benders and how they learn about teamwork...yeah right. "What?? And you think we should have a couch made of FIRE?!" _

**.One-Shot.  
****.×.**  
**.The Couch.  
****By: AWESOMENESS EARTH BENDER~**

One sunny afternoon, in the headquarters of the Avatar Alliance everyone was gathered around the shiniest box of moving pictures they have ever seen. First of all, it was a miracle that they connected all the wires properly, seeing how they had no idea what it was anyway, but then it actually worked it called for celebration.

And when the strangest…sponge-person hybrid appeared on the screen, their Earth-bending leader, Dominik's eyes were glued to the screen for hours.

The rest of the just stared at their strange, strange leader, until they got bored and decided to go do something else. In the process, they had also lost their water-bending lackey; Paul.

He sat next to Dominik, his mind being filled with pointless nonsense and weirdness (Don't argue; you agree.) That left Claudine; the classy, fangirl and air-bender of the group, Joyce; the super-awesome, vice president of the Avatar Alliance and finally, Beatriz; the fire-bender and also the one who didn't really know why she was even there.

Claudine sighed, obviously bored, "What do we do now? It took us all morning to fix that thing and all we get is a talking sponge that's probably eating away at Dominik and Paul's brains."

Beatriz nodded, "Can we at least sit somewhere?"

That question was the start of all their problems.

A large grin appeared on Joyce's face as she stomped on the ground, sending a column of rock and dirt up, directly behind her. She sat down, and laughed at the two girls who were left standing.

"Joyce!" Beatriz cried, stomping the ground, "Bend a couch or something so I could sit!"

Claudine coughed, not wanting to be ignored, "Why do you need an entire couch to sit by yourself? I want to sit as well!"

Paul and Dominik turned their attention to the shouting for a moment, and joined in, "Hey! If you're going to make a couch, make cup holders!" Paul shouted over the noise. Dominik gave him a small push, "Who says you were going to get the side?

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound interrupted them, and their arguing.

Claudine looked up around her head, panicking, "What was that?"

Beatriz tapped her on her shoulder, gaining her attention then pointing across the room, where there was a collection of large stone and dirt, shaped to form a couch.

"You do know we're on the second floor, and you just broke two floors and a ceiling right?" Dominik asked.

Joyce laughed, "Wasn't that the plan?"

After everybody was silent, but then they all randomly started cheering and ran over to sit on the couch.

But once they did, they just sat their in silence, a long, dead silence.

And of course, everybody mentally decides to start screaming at the same time, without Joyce.

All the members of the Alliance shot up from the couch, and started arguing with each other once more.

"You call this a couch?" Beatriz asked, pissed, "I've sat on _flames_ more comfortable than that!"

Joyce rolled her eyes, standing up as well, "Well sorry pyro-chick, but what's your idea? We should make a couch out of FIRE?!"

Beatriz crossed her arms stubbornly, "Well maybe we should." Joyce mirrored the fire-bender's action, "Well be my guest!"

While the two girls argued, nearly on the verge on bending each other's heads off, along with anyone, who decided to interrupt, the rest of the group, stood at the side of the room, remaining silent, as they watched.

Joyce soon joined them, with her arms still crossed. They watched in fascination as Beatriz got into her firebending position, then (spontaneously) lit the rocks aflame.

"Ooooooohhhh, shineyyyyyyyy," Dominik and Paul 'observed.' Claudine was silent for a moment, then happily applauded, "Yeah! Fire! Awesome!" Joyce shoved her gloved hands into her pockets and asked, "so who wants to sit on it?"

The entire room went silent, until there was a suddenly…a fart.

"Damn it Paul! You know you could set the entire universe running, not to mention, setting this place on fire, with a gas like that!" Joyce cried.

He shrugged, then pointed over to the couch, "Well if it's too hot to sit on, what if we cool it down?" He bent the water from his pouch at his waist, and paunched it to the burning couch.

The rocks sizzled against the sudden coolness of the water, and steam appeared as the fire died out.

Dominik walked over to the couch, and poked it, once, twice. He sat down, then abruptly stood back up. As he made his way across the room, they all noticed the obviously darkened match of fabric on his…bottom. They all couldn't help but laugh, so that's exactly what they did.

Oh how they respect their leader.

After the laughter died down, Claudine sprang up, "Since it's too wet to sit on, I'll just dry it with my air-bending!"

Joyce jabbed Dominik in the ribs with her elbow, "Not wind-bending, idiot." He just pouted and crossed his arms.

Claudine walked over to the side of the couch, taking a moment to blow the hair in her face, then positioning herself, preparing to dry the couch.

She lifted one leg, and raised her arms in the air gracefully. When she dropped her leg, a gust of wind, so strong, and her hair blew everywhere, while the other members had to grab onto Joyce's make-shift seat from the first page, for dear life.

Claudine blew on the hair in her face once she was finished, then pushed it behind her ears and turned to the group.

"So how was that?" She asked, happily.

In the spot where the large television was, was no television, but was replaced with a large hold in the wall, suspiciously in the shape of a burned-soaked-stone-couch-that-got-blown-through-the-wall.

They all stared at the hole in the wall, silent. Finally, they broke out into a laughing fit, discussing the next thing they should make. Maybe a table, or a shelf! Whatever it is, it's going to involve a lot of destruction.

"NO! SPONGEBOB WAS ON!"

Yeah, nobody cares about Dominik.

~END


End file.
